goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and june's 11th birthday special
Celebrity chef released: 2016 Cold open (at buena restaurant) emily: what are you doing dannii: gluing the food emily: well I know who’s coming to your restaurant for the cooking demonstration dannii: who? emily: remember him from bite size, he is Dave benson phillips, and mitsy. A cooking glove. dannii: gloves can’t talk transcript (the buena restaurant is closed) henry: miss buena, the taxi’s waiting, hop in (on the way home) dannii: I am stuffed! (the next day) june: enjoy the day at your buffet restaurant, missy dannii: I will (starts the day) dannii: hi mark, someone is coming to our restaurant today mark: what is it dannii: a man from playhouse Disney did bite size (a person walks in) dad: one banana splitz for my girl please mark: coming right up, here you go, now, listen after you give your little girl a bath, you must come back here, ok? dad: okay (walks away) dannii: well, i’ll Close the restaurant now, now to get the red carpet (3’o clock, the crowd comes) mark: miss buena, the crowd’s shuffling up, the fantastic Dave will be here any sec! chelsea: exscuse me, sorry, hi mark dannii: bad news, where’s Dave? chelsea: no Dave mark: what happened? chelsea: he took one look at my red Mercedes and said, “That, is a red mercedes, I am not riding in a red Mercedes!” Then, he turned around and went home! Talk about grumpy! Mark: I don’t believe it! The crowd is here and they don’t show up! This is driving me mad! Dannii: Chel, have you got a minute Chelsea: not really, you see, your friend emily, has got a lovely Mississippi mud waiting for me at home! mark: and how do you think emily, would like to be a fantastic celebrity chef for the day chelsea: gasp! Yeah! Back in a minute mark: good! Buena, go to the shops and get the ingredients dannii: okay mark: i’ll Get the table (minutes later) dannii: ladies and gentlemen, now with her recipe for Mississippi mud, our celebrity chef today is, Emily! (cheering and applause) emily: first, You will need: 1/2 c extra crunchy peanut butter 1 c sugar 1 1/2 tsp canola oil 2 tbsp cocoa powder 1/2 tsp salt 2 eggs 1 c semi-sweet chocolate chips 3/4 c all-purpose flour approx 2 c of mini marshmallows Mark: here’s the one, she bought at the shops emily: next, Grab the wisk, In a medium bowl, combine your flour, cocoa powder and salt, then, third, Using your electric mixer, combine the sugar and butter mark: here’s that she combined earlier emily: Once the mixture has a creamy consistency, add the vanilla, next, Add the eggs one at a time, making sure to mix the first one into the batter thoroughly before adding the next one Mark: here’s the one she added vanilla audience: oooh! Emily: Pour the dry ingredients into the mixture and mix until combined, Prepare the Baking Dish, add the batter, sprinkle the chocolate chips, and voila! mark: and here is the missisippi mud, she made earlier (audience cheers and applause)